midisfandomcom-20200215-history
Clouds
Clouds, also known as Clouds.mid is a hidden midi file that can only be found on Windows 95. It was composed by Brian Orr. It was used as part of an Easter Egg called "The Microsoft Windows 95 Product Team!": If a folder was created on the desktop and is named: "and now, the moment you've all been waiting for", enter is pressed, renamed again to "we proudly present for your viewing pleasure", enter is pressed, and then is renamed to "The Microsoft Windows 95 Product Team!", and then enter is pressed once more, and then the folder is clicked on, it opens up a video with a cloudy background, scrolling text with credits on it, the title "The Microsoft Windows 95 Product Team!" and a song that is actually a hidden midi file. The Clouds.mid can also be found in the Media folder alongside Passport.mid, Canyon.mid and all the RMI Classical Midi files. The song lasts for 2 minutes, 55 seconds (2:55). Interestingly, this midi file contains two blank unused channel slots, which is unusual, since most midis either have no blank channels, or empty instrument tracks. In Windows Chicago (Windows 95 Beta), Clouds.mid didn't exist yet (and neither did the Classical RMI Midis); instead, there's Skiing.avi instead. However, both Passport & Canyon are present. Sadly, this midi file was removed as of Windows Memphis Build 1619 (Windows 98 Beta 2.1) along with the Easter Egg it was featured in. This video shows proof its removal back in this beta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W31dcWjmg8k&t=421 It is currently unknown whether Clouds.mid still exists in previous Windows Memphis Builds. Prototypes Clouds.mid actually had 4 "prototype" versions that not many know about. They were discovered by YouTuber BGVC*, and are featured on a YouTube video called "Windows 95 Clouds.mid - Abridged/Beta Version". The video plays the endcut.mid version of clouds.mid to showcase the differences (note that BGVC* is using an 8MBGMSFX.sf2 soundfont, so the midi file will sound different): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwhBPRbadVw The description of the video also contains a Dropbox .zip file that contains all 4 prototypes of clouds.mid available to download, although, thanks to Natty23, all four prototypes are also available for download separately below on another website. The prototypes are: nofx.mid This version of the midi file is incomplete; it is shorter, having less of the flute solo which fades out shortly after playing and the stereo effects are non-existent, so all instruments play in both speakers. It appears to be the oldest prototype of Clouds.mid, but actually has the same comments as endcut.mid, meaning that this isn't a prototype of Clouds.mid afterall, but a deconstruction of endcut, which is a deconstruction of mainver.mid, meaning the final version of Clouds.mid is actually a prototype! endcut.mid The midi now features stereo effects, but it is still shorter than the final version; the flute solo still fades out shortly after playing. Interestingly, there's comments on this version that say "By Brian Orr '95". This file has been defaced from its original form!!!" The instruments are also named like the final version of Clouds.mid, instead of numbers. This could likely mean that endcut.mid was created after the final version of Clouds, but was oddly not included on Windows 95. mainver.mid Short for "Main Version", this midi file is identical to the final version, clouds.mid, except that the tracks are named after the instruments used in the midi, and the seventh instrument is named "By Brian Orr '95". It is likely that mainver.mid was intended to be the final version, but someone got confused and put a previous version on Windows 95 instead, since the "final version" has lost its comments and metadata. clouds.mid Literally the same as the final version of Clouds.mid with the only differences being that the track names are numbers 1-7. Also, it only has ONE blank Channel instead of two. So in truth, it actually appears that the final version of Clouds.mid presently on Windows 95 is actually the prototype, and these "prototypes" are actually the final version and two deconstructed versions, and it is possible that confusion in development has caused the final version to get mixed up with its beta. Instruments Acoustic Grand Piano String Ensemble 2 Orchestral Strings Drums (Standard Kit) Trumpet Lead 3 (Calliope) Comments (Midi Information) The comments could be found on the prototypes, but strangely, there's no comments on the final version; they have been mysteriously deleted! So, the comments here have been taken from beta versions to recreate the Comments (Midi Information): By Brian Orr '95 Listen to Midi Since the midi file was designed to run on an OPL soundcard such as an OPL3, the midi file will sound drastically different on newer versions of Windows and Emulators since they use a Roland Wavetable General Midi soundcard. (Note: If you're using Google Chrome or Opera, the midi files will download instead) Listen to clouds.mid: http://mus.thewaitingroom.org/midi/windows/clouds.mid Listen to Prototypes Listen to clouds.mid (prototype with instrument tracks being named after numbers): http://www.thenatty23website.com/uploads/2/8/7/6/287630/clouds.mid Listen to endcut.mid: http://www.thenatty23website.com/uploads/2/8/7/6/287630/endcut.mid Listen to mainver.mid (The true final version): http://www.thenatty23website.com/uploads/2/8/7/6/287630/mainver.mid Listen to nofx.mid (the earliest prototype): http://www.thenatty23website.com/uploads/2/8/7/6/287630/nofx.mid Listen to endcut.mid (using an 8MBGMSFX.sf2 soundfont): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwhBPRbadVw (This will NOT download when using Chrome or Opera) Category:Windows 95 Midis Category:Hidden Midis Category:Midis with Prototypes Category:1995 Midis Category:Midis found in the Media Folder